The Befallen Spider
by Alma Dorada
Summary: I suck at summaries i know, but heres what i got so far, Peter must cope with the loss of some one who was supposed to be long dead, dont hesitate to R&R thatnx
1. Prologue

The Befallen Spider  
  
Disclaimer: Spider-man and all other MARVEL characters name here are the sole property of MARVEL and Stan Lee I do not claim ownership of anything except Vega, and other Future Characters I might come up with. Enjoy my story.  
  
Prologue  
  
Present Day New York City  
  
It was like every other night, the same dream that hunted Peter Parker every night for the last couple of years, that is when he finally caught some shut eye. Always the same haunting dream, the one that never seemed to go away, like a bad virus. Oh how he longed to forget that dreaded day when he returned to New York from Portland, everything had happened so fast, the Green Goblin's return, and how his clone, no his brother, gave up his life for him. Ben Reilly had been his Clone but throughout the short time they spent together they had become like brothers, always looking out for each other. Having Ben around New York allowed Peter to go and finally be happy with Mary Jane and let him retire as a super hero and enjoy his life like he really wanted to, but the day he came back, so much had happened, so fast. He woke up drenched in his own sweat.  
  
"What's the matter Tiger?" asked MJ, waking up to Peter's sudden movement , she heard no police sirens.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all honey," said Peter, knowing he was lying," nothing at all."  
  
"Why do you always do that Peter?" asked MJ knowing that he was lying, she was used to him waking up all of a sudden, but this time it was different.  
  
"Do what?" responded Peter, knowing what she was talking about, but the question was should he tell her?  
  
"You know exactly well what I'm talking about, but if you don't wanna tell me then I'll go and make us some coffee" she responded a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Well it's just the same dream I've been having, since well you know" he said getting up, it was 5 am and wasn't in the mood to be ignored by the woman he loved so much.  
  
"Oh you," she knew who he was talking about , she had met Ben when aunt May had fallen ill. "it's okay tiger, he in a better place now"  
  
"But it was different this time" he said, he was about to get into the shower, "it seemed like a glimpse of what is going to happened, hard to explain really"  
  
"It's okay tiger," she said, "you want the usual?" which was bacon, ham and eggs, she had just finished turning on the coffee dispenser.  
  
"Yes honey, you're the best." He replied, but he knew that the worst was to come, he could sense it, but when?  
  
A/N Hope you liked my prologue, hopefully you'll like it enough to follow it, please R&R, just don't go all psycho on me, I'm just following the comic and show and movies please go ez on me first fanfic EVER, thanx 


	2. A Thief, A Reporter, And the Spider

Disclaimer: Spider-man longs to MARVEL!!! Not me, every other character, except Vega and other characters I might come up with, still belong to MARVEL oh and Stan Lee is a genius, their also his characters. Give thanx to the author of the animorphs she gave me the idea of using symbols to let the reader know what the characters are thinking, there enjoy.  
  
A/N enjoy this Chapter, it's just the beginning so the story is just developing, hope you will enjoy it R&R PLEASE  
  
Chapter 1: A Thief, a Reporter, and the Spider  
  
Present Day Los Angeles  
  
It was pouring like never before, the biggest thunderstorm to hit LA since well ever. The streets seemed empty, only a car passing by every now and then, no one had the courage to go out in this storm, only the reporters, to let people know what was going on. David Wayne was one of those reporters, fearless some called him, others called him stupid for risking his life, he didn't really care though his job was his life. One of David's role model in high school was Peter Parker, to him Peter was fearless, going out and taking pictures of Spider-man, he was the only reporter who had captured pictures of Spider-man, in almost every deadly fight. Now fresh out of high school himself, he would show the world his skills. David was 20, 6' 3" tall, he was light skinned, had dirty blonde hair, his eyes were blue, and weighed 200 pounds, he wore a blue polo shirt and was out on the field, waiting for the story that would place him in the media history books.  
  
"Wayne, we need you down at the Wyatt Center, there's a robbery in progress," said a voice through the radio, "get there right now"  
  
"Got it, Fryer, were on our way" Wayne responded to his boss, "well Doug you heard the boss, to the Wyatt Center, and step on it."  
  
"Always gotta be on the top don't ya David?" responded his camera man Doug with a smile.  
  
"You know it Doug, fame waits for no man" responded David with a chuckle, and with that they were off.  
  
CRASH!!! A body went flying through the air, hitting the windshield of a car. The person that had flown through the air was Vega, a teenage, he was 5' 11" tall, had black hair, his eyes were pure black also, he weighed about 140 pounds, he was a light brown kid, he had a scar on his right eye, he had on baggy attire, he looked like he was a gangster to anyone on the street. Vega never received an education except the one on the street, he knew those laws all to well. He had been working with the Kingpin, a crimelord that was known by every crook from the far east to the west coast, he was the man that could either make you or break you, and Vega had double crossed him.  
  
_What the hell happened? 0ne minute I'm winning the next I'm lying on a fucken civic! _thought Vega, he got up as quickly as possible, picking up his black backpack. He had to make a run for it.  
  
"COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!!!!" yelled a voice from the building Vega had just flown out from, "WE PROMISE TO MAKE YOUR DEATH A QUIK AND EASY ONE IF YOU GIVE US BACK THE MONEY YOU STOLE."  
  
_Like hell I'm going to return this money,_ he thought, he wasn't just about to give a near million to the people that had made his life a living hell _I'd rather die first  
  
_A van sped down the street were Vega was on, it quickly tried to stop, but it was to late.  
  
"DOUG, WHAT THE FUCK WAS ALL THAT ABOUT? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME??!! yelled David, he had almost shit his pants.  
  
"RELAX, I think I just hit a kid," Doug responded, "Don't forget I have a family to think about, unlike you mister single, all I wanna do is get home, this storm doesn't look like its going to calm down."  
  
_What the fuck hit me?!! Shit my fucken back hurts_ thought Vega, he looked around, he saw two guys arguing in a van Damn bastards I don't have their fucken time and with that he was off, running_.I need the power to go out, shit I wont get far on foot_ CRASH!!!!!!, Vega looked back, _Poor fools, I gotta go back  
  
_"HA,HA,HA that outta get the bastard's attention" roared the guy from the building.  
  
The van's front was completely destroyed, David and Doug got out side of the van.  
  
"Doug get the camera rolling, WE GOTTA GET THIS FOOTAGE!!!" David said, he was practically jumping with joy.  
  
"You got it," responded Doug, getting the camera set up, he had a big grin, they would finally get their big break.  
  
Vega came rushing at the guy with the sledgehammer, "YOU BASTARD LET THEM BE!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Look at the big hero, coming to save the day," laughed the guy, his hammer ready.  
  
_"Were here, live, near the Wyatt Center, where two thieves are going at it, who knows for how long they've gone at it, but this fight is extremely furious, Sharp I don't know how long we can keep up with them but well keep the cameras rolling" _reported David to the camera.  
  
"ARGGH!!! I FUCKEN SWEAR REAPER I'LL KILL YOU" yelled Vega as he flew back with a hit from reaper's Hammer.  
  
"DONT SWEAR LITTLE BASTARD, NO ONE STEALS FROM THE KINGPIN" roared the Reaper with anger. He rushed at Vega, with his hammer over his head.  
  
They went at it, Vega kept on dodging the Reapers attack, wearing him out. Vega rushed at him he kicked him on the chest, then he jumped up and kicked him in the face. Vega found a gun shop a few feet away, he ran for it.  
  
"WHERE YOU GOING HERO??!! DECIDED TO RUN??!!" yelled the Reaper, then he grabbed the Camera Man Doug, "WELL IF YOU WANNA RUN THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL HIM INSTEAD."  
  
"NO PLEASE NO I HAVE A FAMILY" yelled Doug, sobbing.  
  
"Leave him alone" roared David, running at the Reaper, trying to kick him on the nuts.  
  
"Don't worry I'll kill you later" smiled the Reaper, tossing Doug across the air.  
  
_RUN YOU FUCKEN MORONS RUN, YOU'LL DIE WERE YOU STAND PATHETIC FOOLS_ thought Vega, he couldn't yell it to them because he was inside the gun shop, he was looking for a shotgun, he found it _Damn I need a saw_ just his luck, there was one in the back, he began sawing like a mad man, finally the front came off, he loaded the shotgun and picked up some ammo _well as the say Reaper do you feel lucky??  
  
_When he came out of the shop Doug was lying on the ground, the Reaper was pounding Doug to the ground, laughing, Vega was filled with rage, he ran all the way to the Reapers face, fired his 6 shots, he watched as the guy who was going to kill him fall on the ground with a giant THUD.  
  
"COME ON WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE YOU POOR BASTARD" Vega yelled at David, who was on the ground.  
  
"But what about the camera?" David asked, looking at it, the camera had seen everything, it was still giving the live feed to the people in LA, then he looked at Vega more clearly, he was very bruised, and had a lot of scratches.  
  
"FUCK IT, WE GOTTA GO," and with that Vega ran off into the darkness, leaving David, to just sit there.  
  
"WAIT UP," David yelled, as he got up to his feet, he ran as fast as he could to catch up.  
  
They ran for what seemed like an hour, Vega could see in the distance a body lying on the ground, it was Scarlet red, "Follow me" he told David, as he started to walk to the body.,  
  
As they got closer David and Vega saw that it was some one who had a Spider- Man, but it was red, and he had a blue sweater that had a big black spider on the chest. "Oh my, its really him" said Vega, "It's who??" asked David, "The Scarlet Spider, but I thought he was dead, watch my back," Said Vega as he crouched down and placed his hands on the Scarlet Spider's chest, a black mist surrounded both of them, then Vega went inside of the body becoming the Scarlet Spider, while all this was happening, David just stood there with his mouth open.  
  
"Lets go," said Vega/Scarlet spider, and with that Vega/Scarlet picked up David and ran all the way to Vega's hideout.  
  
A/N sorry that I didn't get to our beloved web head but I'm just setting the story, next chapter our friendly neighborhood spider man will be back hope you enjoyed it R&R PLEASE 


	3. A Spider's Web

Disclaimer: Spider-Man, and every other character here belongs to MARVEL, Vega and a few others belong to me, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Spiders Web  
  
_"Ladies and Gentlemen what we have just seen was no set up, we have lost one of the best camera man in this business, our star reporter seems to be missing, and this ruthless thug, murdered in cold blood. All these losses seem to point to one person, the stranger this thug was fighting, we will keep you up dated as this story unfolds, for J7 news this is Steve Stratton reporting live from the Wyatt Center."_ Blared the TV, David had just gotten home a moments before, as he looked around his single bedroom apartment, it had seemed like a really bad dream. Questions began to swirl in his head, the Scarlet Spider alive, a strange kid with even stranger powers, his best friend since he had gotten the job at J7 had been murdered, all these emotions overwhelmed him as he fell to a deep sleep. It was still raining like a bitch.  
  
As Vega/ Scarlet Spider stumbled into Vega's hideout, Vega was extremely weak, he put the body he was in and fell asleep, his own body separated from Scarlet's and he hit the ground with a giant thud.

**New York City**  
  
Peter was running late to Professor's Connor's class, yet again, being New York's City hero and villain had take its toll on Peter, and MJ was already making wedding plans, just one problem atop of the other. Peter sighed as he boarded the bus_, Another day, the city seems pretty quite, I wonder if I can take a break from all this,_ as he looked at the people that were on the bus he noticed Flash, his old tormentor.  
  
"Hey Peter," said Flash with a smile, he looked like he hadn't slept for weeks, "I was wondering if you could give Spider-man this note for me"  
  
"Hey Flash," responded Peter, "a note??"  
  
"Yeah, its just that , well my girlfriend's little sister is dying and she really admires Spider-man, like me, so she asked me if I knew Peter Parker and I said yes, so she asked me to ask you to deliver this letter to Spider- man," he told Peter, with a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks .  
  
"I'll see what I can do," said Peter, not able to look at Flash in the eye.  
  
"Thanks Peter, it would mean a lot if he could see her," and with that Flash left.  
  
Fist I need to get to the professor's class before he kills me, thought Peter as he looked at his watch, Flash has changed a lot since high school, looks like his girlfriend soften him up wonder if their going to get married.  
  
As Peter got off the bus, his spider sense went off, he took a leap back, the bus had almost been hit_, What the fuck?? Who the hell would wreck havoc this early in the damn day_, he thought as he went running to an alley. He took of his street clothes to reveal his Spider-man costume underneath, he slipped on his web shooters, added some web cartridges, and pulled his mask on. As he leaped from the alley to a near by building, another explosion went off.  
  
"Come out and play," called out Spider-man.  
  
"I think its time for you to pay for all the trips you've given me to prison, web head" called out a voice from a roof top.  
  
"Well Shocker, if I knew you wanted to meet me I would have dressed up," replied Spider-man as he flew through the air, landing at a building next to Shocker.  
  
"Take this," said the Shocker, as the thrusted his arms forward, sending a shockwave to Spider-man, his instincts already acting upon action he dodge the blast.  
  
"Come on, Quilts, I know you can do better than that," replied Spider-man with a chuckle, then out of nowhere he shot a strand of webbing to the Shockers legs, "you know what they say Shocker, the bigger your mouth the harder the punch," and with that he pulled the Shocker to his face and punched him straight in the nose.  
  
"You piece of shit," roared the Shocker, then he threw a punch, but missed Spider-man, and he hit the ground hard, his mask was all bloody.  
  
"Well Shocker, as much as I love our reunions this one will have to be cut short, I got places to go and people to save," and with that he started webbing the Shocker.  
  
"I'll get you, you fucking freak, just as soon as I find out your ide-" and with that said Spider-man webbed his mouth off.  
  
"Don't you ever shut the fuck up??" said Spider-man, and with that he was off, Well no point in going to Connor's now, I guess I'll get the big lecture next week about being responsible, again, he thought as he was web sling through the city, I wonder if MJ is home.  
  
**Los Angeles  
**  
As the Scarlet Spider got up he looked around his surroundings he saw what he thought had once been a laboratory, he saw a lot of Daily Bugle clippings, some seemed to be years old , and some seem to have been recently, he saw a lot of Spider-man articles, and even more of the Scarlet Spider.  
  
"Where am I," he thought out loud, without realizing it.  
  
"You my friend are in the city of angels," responded a voice from the shadows, "am I am Vega, a wanderer."


	4. Darkness in the Light

Disclaimer: Spider-man belongs to MARVEL as Superman belongs to DC, and Vega belongs to me and so do some other random characters I might come up with, so as they say, Stan Lee is a true god amongst men, so true believers must fear him. shakes fists to those who don't believe  
  
A/N: Spiders, spiders, and a villain too, I wonder how many people like ju ju's all of you should read and review, help me out as I help you, enjoy my story and my point of view.  
  
Chapter 3:Darkness in the Light  
  
"A wanderer?" asked the Scarlet spider, he was more confused than ever, first he was in New York, then he finds himself in Los Angeles, "I must be dreaming, I mean seriously you expect me to believe that you found me in the street?? You truly must be out of your mind kid."  
  
"I don't expect you to believe jack shit, I told you what I know, and that's all" replied Vega irritated, he had been repeating himself for nearly an hour, ever since Scarlet had woken up.  
  
"Look just relax, all right. All I wanna know is how I got here, and how do I return home," said Scarlet, he was tired of the conversation going nowhere, all he asked for was answers and this kid didn't seem to have any.  
  
"Well like I told you, I was involved in an incident, things got out of hand, as I fled I found your body, unconscious then I came all the way back here," said Vega for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
As Scarlet looked once more around the room, he noticed that there weren't many lights on, it creeped him out a lot,. _What's with all the darkness, he thought, it kinda eerie just standing here in the only piece of light._ In an instant all the lights turned on, _what the fuck??!!  
_  
"Don't worry I can't read minds, it just that its human nature to fear the darkness, and I presume your a human, aren't you?" said Vega with a chuckle, "it's just not my nature to be in the light, and no I'm not a mutant either."  
  
"Um, OK cool then. Look I'm the Scarlet Spider, sorry for the late introduction its just that-"said Scarlet before he was cut off.  
  
"you had questions that you needed answering, there I go again, my bad its just that your my hero ever since I saw you in the Daily Bugle. I mean don't get me wrong Spider-man is great, but you just seemed to do things your way, differently, and I admire that," Vega said quietly, he was staring at the ground.  
  
"I never knew that they ran the Daily Bugle all the way out here," said Scarlet grinning behind his mask, _Damn this kid is so calm and collected, short tempered, yes, but calm none the less_ he thought.  
  
"They don't, my FORMER employer lived in New York, I guess you can say Spider-man is his enemy," replied Vega with a grin, "he always brought a copy of the Daily Bugle with him, but I never bothered to ask him why."  
  
"Who was your former employer?" asked Scarlet curiously, I wonder who it could possibly be, he thought.  
  
"The Kingpin," he responded casually, "hey you hungry?? I can go and bring some food if you like, I don't know when was the last time you ate anything."  
  
"THE KINGPING??!!" he yelled.  
  
"Relax, all right, it's no big deal, now you hungry or not??!!" Vega said sharply.  
  
"Yeah, um can you go to McDonalds and pick me up a number 2," Scarlet replied, he realized that he was starving.  
  
"No problem, I'll be back," Vega replied, and with that he pulled on his hood, he then stepped in the only part of the room that was dark and vanished.  
  
"What the fuck??!!" said the Scarlet Spider, "that kid is really weird, but its a good thing he left, I need to take this mask off," and with that his mask was off, it revealed his brown hair, and his honey brown eyes, he looked exactly like Peter Parker but he had a black streak rounding his head, "that's better."  
  
Vega stepped out of the shadows a few blocks away from a McDonalds, I guess I'll take a walk, he thought, what he didn't see was David going to the same McDonalds Vega was going to.  
  
"Yeah I'll take a number 1 with no pickles, and a large coke," said David, I wonder whatever happened to that kid, he thought, just then Vega walked in.  
  
"Hey aren't you the reporter guy that's gone missing??!" asked the guy behind the register.  
  
"Yeah but I'm not missing, now can I please get my order to go?" replied David harshly.  
  
"OK relax guy," said the cashier.  
  
As Vega walked in David recognized him immediately, _What the hell is that kid doing here doesn't he realize that every cop in LA is looking for him??_ Thought David.  
  
"Hey kid," said David as casually as possible.  
  
"Huh, who the hell are you??!!" replied Vega defensively, he wasn't in moods for games.  
  
"Its me the reporter, what are you doing outside, haven't you seen the news," David's tone seemed desperate.  
  
"Look I don't give a damn who's after me, all right, now mind your own damn business," said Vega, and with that he walked up to the counter and ordered "can I get a number 2 with a hi c please"  
  
"Look out after your self kid," said David under his breathe, as he walked out.  
  
As soon as Vega had his order, he walked to the shadows, and with a blink of an eye he was gone. As he walked in to his hide out he saw Scarlet with out his mask.  
  
"Never knew a hero would remove his mask in unknown territory," he said mockingly.  
  
"What the hell??!!" replied Scarlet.  
  
A/N thanx for waiting so long hope fully you'll like this chapter, take it ez. 


End file.
